The Rocket
by The Rival
Summary: I warn you, my friends and I wrote this when we were high, so IT IS BEYOND WEIRD. Read if u dare, but before you flame, consider the state we were in when this was written. In other words, I know it's stupid. But that's why it's funny.


The Rocket

A story by Lennon Karma and her friends Invader Lar and her JIL unit 

(So I'm not the only one to blame)

Invader Lar was having fun, pretending she was invisible and all. "Wheeeeee! Look at me, I'm invisible!" She yelled. "Happy happy happy happy slappy happy. Invader Lar, are you on the Irken weed again?" JIL asked. I, LK, heard this conversation, and as a human, I could only be curious. It was a little green girl and a robot! Like the ones that guy Dib always talks about. So I went over to see what was up to check it out for Dib. He is kinda cute after all

So I said, "Hey, you're an Irken! With Irken weed!!!!! Can I have some, too? I want to be happy." Invader Lar looked me up and down and said, "How did you see me? I'm invisible! Oh well. Mmmmm okay, human stinkbeast. If you think you're up to it." That was some good stuff. Suddenly the little JIL robot thing came running back over. "MASTER! MASTER!!!" She cheered to us. "Knock knock, I just got us a cum-fueled rocket to space!" Silence. Then Invader Lar spoke. "Run that by me again, JIL." JIL answered, "A cum-fueled rocket! We can go orbit the planet andthat's it! It will be fun!" More silence. "COOL!" me and Invader Lar said together. 

"When does it take off?" Invader Lar answered again, still trying to be invisible. "Today!" JIL answered. "We're gonna throw a party when we blast off and while we're up there, the Irken guys fueling the thing will have a mass orgy. They gotta keep the rocket fueled, after all." Orgy? Space? I could not miss this! "Can I come too?" I asked, hopefully. "Sure!" said Invader Lar. I knew what I wanted. "Uh, Invader Lar, can I bring Dib?" Invader Lar nodded. "Bring all the guys you want. And there will be tons of other hot Irken and human guys up there for you to choose from! Some will have to fuel the rocket, but we can have the others. Oh, by the way, JIL, where did you get this cum-fueled rocket?" JIL was quiet. "Uh.Zim." Invader Lar's eyes narrowed, and she put her hands on her hips. "Ahh. _Zim_. And he will join us." 

As we talked in the schoolyard of the cum-fueled rocket and the males of which species are hotter, Miss Bitters leaned out the window of a classroom. "Get out of here!" So we left. JIL made farting noises and immitated Miss Bitters. Invader Lar was still convinced that she was invisible, but nonetheless we got to the rocket. Invader Lar counted out loud all the things we needed. "Okay, we need snacks of course, birth control, and we gotta go pick up GIR for JIL, Dib for you, and Zim for me. We must stop at my base." Said Invader Lar. We stopped at Lar's base to pick up the birth control stuff and snacks, then we went to pick up the guys. 

When we got there, Zim and GIR were on their lawn, with Zim walking GIR. Zim saw us and was less than thrilled. "Lar! What are you doing here at the base of ZIM? And with a human? JIL, what the hell is she doing? Lar is crawling like that because why?" JIL looked down at Lar, who looked like a snake. She slithered up to Zim, looking up at him romantically. JIL looked back at Zim and answered, "I don't know. She's been doing that all day and all we know is she thinks she's invisible." I looked at Lar and laughed. A smile formed on GIR's face, and he screamed, "LAR LOOK LIKE LIZARD!" Zim cupped a hand over GIR's mouth. "Do you want the Tallests to hear you?" Zim warned GIR. Meanwhile, on Irk, Red was lounging, and Purple looked out the palace window. "Red, did you hear something? Something high pitched and annoying?" Red looked up at Purple. "You, for one. You're hearing things." 

Next we went to pick up Dib. I was excited, as this was the moment I had always waited for! I knocked on the door, and Gaz answered it. "Uh, is Dib there?" I asked. Gaz looked angry, like always, and yelled for Dib. When he came down the stairs, his trenchcoat waving behind him, I was overcome by everything about him. He looked as if he planned to run back upstairs, but Lar grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the rocket.

Then, Dib finally gave in and came along willingly. He probably didn't yet know the purpose of the mission. We all went to the grocery store, and bought the following: 200 bags of chips; 2000 frozen pizzas; 500 chocolate bars; 1000 bags of extra sour gummi worms; 2500 cans of red mountain dew, orange soda, and cherry coke. The bill: $1,001,259,019,999.50. Invader Lar looked at the bill and said, "Charge it." "TO THE ROCKET!" yelled Zim. 

We looked up at it in awe. It was the biggest rocket we had ever seen, far larger than the Voot Runner, and it had tons of room inside. It was filled with hot human and Irken guys, just as Lar had told us. The door closed, and JIL counted down, "5THRUST!" And we were off.

AUTHORS' NOTE

*We didn't get to finish it because it was time for the exam to start when we got to this part. Wouldn't ya know? Well, I already know that this story is obnoxious and kinda stupid, but if you want me to finish it I will. My plate's pretty full with the fic I'm writing (Scars to Remember) so I don't want to bother with finishing this unless ppl really wanna know. Hope ya like it! JIL is on the phone! Gotta go*


End file.
